No Need for a Trip to Tokyo Tower!
by MikariStar
Summary: Tenchi and his father are going to Tokyo Tower in a father son trip, but Ryoko and Ayeka follow them. RyokoxTenchi, one shot.


Tenchi and his father are going to Tokyo Tower in a father son trip but Ryoko and Ayeka follow them. RyokoxTenchi, one shot.

No Need for a Trip to Tokyo Tower!

Today Noboyuki had taken Tenchi on a trip to Tokyo Tower. All the girls wanted to go too, but this was just for Tenchi and his father. However, as it is to be expected the girls won't take no for an answer. Ayeka tried to get a ride, but no one stopped for her. Ryoko just sat there on the site of the road and watched Ayeka.

"You know, you could help me here," the purple haired Jurian princess complained.

"No thanks," Ryoko spoke with indifferent sarcasm.

"Fine! But you can't ride in the car I get to stop," Ayeka pouted and glared.

"As if anyone would actually stop for you," Ryoko gave her mocking grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ayeka yelled.

"That people only stop for pretty girls and you're not," Ryoko laughed.

Ayeka looked like she was going to explode in anger, but then she took a deep breath and asked, "and you are?"

"Yes, I am and if you don't believe me I'll show you" Ryoko confidently stood up.

"Try to make a car stop," Ayeka challenged.

Ryoko stood near the road, she looked around until a car was coming. "Hey you! This ugly girl named Ayeka needs a ride!" The car stopped. "All yours Ayeka, just to how you how nice I am."

"But that's a taxi!" Ayeka complained.

"Taxis are cars too," Ryoko pointed out.

"But I don't have Earth money to pay him!" Ayeka argued.

"Then why did you ask me to stop him?" Ryoko tried to sound innocent.

"Hey! Which one of you wants the ride?" The impatient taxi driver asked.

"She does," Ryoko pointed at Ayeka her finger poking the princess face.

"It's not true!" Ayeka pushed Ryoko's hand away.

"Did you know that she eats five hundred and seventy four cookies every day? So having her on your taxi would be a heavy load," Ryoko told the driver, ignoring the angry princess.

"How dare you?" Ayeka screamed.

"It's true; don't think I didn't count them!" Ryoko insisted, while the taxi driver gave them both strange looks.

"You space pirate cookie counter!" Ayeka yelled.

"So you want to fight again?" Ryoko asked.

"If you don't make up your mind, I'm leaving," The taxi wasn't sure he wanted a customer or to simply get away from the insane girls.

"Sir, this woman is a very bad person!" Ayeka pointed at Ryoko.

"I am not a bad person. You are such a liar Ayeka. She's the one who's bad!" Ryoko retorted.

"You know what you both are? You're crazy!" The taxi driver lost his patience.

"Oh! Is that so?" Ayeka glared.

"Let's show him!" Ryoko formed a ball of energy in her hands. Ryoko and Ayeka were about to blast the taxi, along with the driver inside, when they saw something in the sky. It was Ryo-ohki in her space ship form. "Of course, Ryo-ohki can take me to Tenchi!"

"But who's that riding Ryo-ohki?" Ayeka asked.

Ryoko recognized the pink hair. "It's Washu!"

"Sorry Ryoko, I'll just take Ryo-ohki and go recover my guinea pig!" Washu flew away on Ryo-ohki, as her classic mad scientist laugh echoed.

"Washu, get back here!" Ryoko yelled.

"She's cheating!" Ayeka yelled. "You're cheating!" She added as Ryoko started to fly away. "Don't fly away! Come back!" Ayeka got on the taxi. "Take me to Tokyo Tower right now!"

"Are you sure you can pay?" The taxi driver inquired.

"Of course, now go before I change my mind!" Ayeka lied and the taxi left for Tokyo Tower full speed.

xoxox xox xoxox

Meanwhile, Ryoko was flying after Ryo-ohki. "Ryo-ohki! If you come here I'll give you a carrot!" Ryo-ohki flew to Ryoko meowing.

"What are you doing Ryo-ohki? No!" Washu was still standing on top of Ryo-ohki. "What about my guinea pig?"

"Your carrot is in the kitchen, if you go there now, Sasami will give it to you!" Ryoko called. Ignoring Washu's complaints, Ryo-ohki flew back to the Masaki house while Ryoko continued flying to Tokyo Tower.

xoxox xox xoxox

On the taxi, "wait for me Tenchi!" Then the taxi stopped. "Why did you stop?" Ayeka asked.

"I can't fly over the other cars," the taxi driver replied and Ayeka looked out the window, there were too many cars. She would probably move faster on foot so she got out and ran. "Hey, come back here, you didn't pay me!" Ayeka was already gone.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Tenchi is mine!" Ryoko flew to the top of Tokyo Tower, where there were a lot of people staring at her.

"Looks like Ryoko followed you," Noboyuki saw her.

"Ryoko what are you doing here?" Tenchi asked.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko let her self fall into his arms and hugged him.

"Not so hard! Need... air," Tenchi struggled to breathe.

"Tenchi, I came to save you from that evil Ayeka!" Ryoko announced.

xoxox xox xoxox

Ayeka arrived at Tokyo Tower, she made her way up as fast as she could and finally reached the top. "Where is Tenchi?" She asked when she saw Noboyuki.

"You just missed him," Noboyuki pointed at the sky.

"What? I don't understand. What are you pointing at? There's nothing there," Ayeka looked at the sky confused.

"That's because they're already too far. Ryoko flew off with Tenchi," Noboyuki explained.

"No, this can't be!" Ayeka made her way down to the tower again, to continued chase on foot, in the direction Noboyuki was pointing at.

Once Ayeka was gone, Ryoko and Tenchi came out of hiding among the shocked crowd. "Well done," Ryoko commended.

"I guess you never know how well you can act until your life depends on it," Noboyuki laughed nervously.

"Why did you make dad say that, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.

"So Ayeka doesn't bother us in our date," Ryoko smiled.

"So that's what's going on," Noboyuki grinned. "I'm so happy for you son, you finally have an official girlfriend!" Noboyuki hugged his son, who became sandwiched between his father and his fan girl. "Go on Tenchi, we'll spend some father son time another day. Enjoy your date!"

Ryoko flew off with Tenchi. "Ryoko, where are we going?" Tenchi didn't struggle, he knew he couldn't get away and he secretly liked Ryoko best anyway.

Ryoko held Tenchi tightly as they flew, "wherever you want to go."

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Tenchi Universe.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
